I'm not a witch, I'm a teenager!
by lilmissmaniaclmao
Summary: Andie and Chase were best friends. But he had to leave when they were nine, and now they don't know each other. So Andie west could really use her best friend when she finds out a family secret hidden from her all these years. Would she find him at MSA?
1. A friend like me

**Hey guys, I'm back lol. So this is my new story that I've been looking forward to so much. Um, this chapter, I've started when Andie and Chase are kids, cuz I wanted to start it where they had to part ways. You'll understand. No magic, supernatural stuff this chapter, but I promise there will be next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Step up 2, Rob Hoffman would be all mine and I would never stop gloating so unfortunately no, I don't own it.**

"Come on Chase! Hurry up!" the little brown haired girl hollered back at her best friend.

"Andie! Slow down!" Chase Collins yelled back at her.

Andie West and Chase Collins had been best friends since the day they were born. Well, the day Andie was born, which was two months after Chase. They'd always been inseparable, people often imagining how miserable the two would be without each other, and teasing the both of them that they were going out. Right now, they were running to their special place. Andie was winning and Chase was struggling to keep up.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me!" Andie giggled.

"I'll catch you!" Chase insisted, forcing himself to speed up.

Andie gave a shout of laughter and turned, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. The two seven year olds were running for another ten minutes before Andie finally plopped to the ground at the open space just outside the woods. It was all grass, there was a bench next to the bushes, a large tree where Chase had made a swing for him and Andie and they were planning on building a tree house.

After about two minutes, Chase ran from the trees and fell to the ground next to Andie.

"What took you so long Chasey?" Andie giggled.

"Quiet Andrea." Chase shot back, drawing out her name.

Andie dropped her jaw in astonishment at his use of her full name. She stood up and pounced on Chase, tackling him. They rolled on the ground, laughing and trying to pin each other. After a few minutes, Andie tackled Chase and had him pent to the grass.

"Ha, ha, pinned ya." She giggled.

"Hey let me up!" Chase frowned.

He pretended to be annoyed and turned his back on her, watching out of the corner of his eye as a smug smirk crept onto Andie's face. Chase smirked and turned, jumping on Andie, tackling her to the ground. However, she was quick and rolled them as they began to wrestle again. Little did they realise how close to the hilltop they'd gotten. The hill led down to the lake at the bottom.

Chase and Andie were laughing, rolling each other, trying to pin each other down, when they rolled over the hilltop and down the bank. To keep from separating from him, Andie wrapped herself around Chase, yet they still laughed and yelled as they rolled down the hill. When they finally landed, Andie made sure to turn her and Chase over and pinned his arms down.

She giggled, "Ha, ha, pined y'again." **(A/N: Yea, this is from the Lion king, that movie is sick! Lol)**

They were muddy and had grass in their hair, but at the present moment, they really didn't care. Chase sat up, and Andie sat back a bit so that they were facing each other.

"I don't get it." Chase sighed, "Why can't I ever pin you?"

Andie smiled, "Aw, it's okay, you can get everyone else pent."

"Yea, but you're only a little girl." Chase pouted, before seeing the look on Andie's face and hastily backtracking, "I mean, you're smaller than me, so I should be able to pin you."

Andie shot him a playful glare at the little comment but rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw him pouting.

"I'm a wimp." He said.

"You are not." Andie frowned

"Are too." Chase argued.

"Are not." She insisted.

"Are to." He insisted.

"You are not a wimp." She stated adamantly.

Chase looked down, and then looked up and suddenly pounced at Andie, trying to pin her down. But, she wouldn't let him catch her off guard and fought back, eventually having him pent down to the ground.

"Andie!" he groaned.

She chuckled softly, "What? I'm not going to let you pin me. That would be unfair."

Chase sat up again and Andie sat back so they were in their original position. Chase was still pouting and Andie couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Stop laughing at me." Chase frowned.

"I'm not laughing at you." Andie told him, "I'm laughing at your cute little pout."

Chase rolled his eyes and looked at the small brunette. He couldn't help but to smile at her, she always managed to make him smile. But he still wasn't happy with her being stronger than him.

"Come on Chase, its not that bad." Andie told him, "Maybe you just didn't wanna pin me down."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chase asked confused.

"Well, maybe you didn't wanna hurt me, so you stopped yourself by not pinning me down." Andie replied thoughtfully, "My mom told me people do stuff like that."

"Oh." Chase said.

"Because you love me." Andie teased grinning.

"Ew, I don't love you! You're a girl, and girl's have cooties!" Chase scrunched his face up.

Andie hit him in the arm, "I don't have cooties! Boys have cooties!"

"No we don't!" Chase insisted, "And I don't love you!"

Andie's face fell and she looked down, upset, "You don't love me?"

Chase thought she was really upset and felt guilty, mentally kicking himself.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Andie. Please don't be sad. I was just kidding."

Andie looked up at him and grinned, "I was only kidding too, you goof! You know I never cry."

Chase rolled his eyes at the teeny brunette but grinned back, "Yea, I know, you're a toughie."

Andie giggled and nodded, "Damn straight boy band."

Chase smiled at the nickname. They had given each other nicknames when they were just four. Chase called Andie sunshine when she wore a t-shirt with a big sun on it, and she called him boy band when she caught him dancing to a boy band music video.

The two friends sat for a while longer, just chatting and laughing before beginning to walk home.

Two years later, and the two best friends couldn't have realised how wrong they were to think that they'd always be together.

Chase's father, James, and his mother, Cassie, were dancers. They had founded their own performing arts school, and were the richest family in Baltimore. The two had been offered a job in Manhattan, a choreographing/teaching job. This was a long-term job, which meant that Chase and Blake, Chase's older brother, had to move with them.

At first, Chase had completely refused. He refused to move away from his friends. He had actually begged his parents not to make him move. They loved their son, and loved Andie like a daughter, and they were best friends with her mother, Louise, but the job James and Cassie had been offered was a huge opportunity, something they'd never done before. And so came the day they were leaving. They'd all been dreading this day for the past six months. But none more than Chase and Andie.

They stood outside of Andie and Louise's house; the Collins' were all packed up and ready to leave for the airport. The adults and Blake were stood at the car, while Chase and Andie said goodbye on her porch.

They were both crying, not caring to wipe away their tears, and the two nine year olds could both feel their hearts breaking.

"It's not fair! I don't wanna go! I want to stay here!" Chase frowned.

They were sitting on the steps and facing each other. Andie bit her lip, trying hard to bite back the tears. Her best friend in the whole world was leaving and she just couldn't handle it.

"I don't want you to go either. I'll miss you, so much." Andie looked into the brown eyes that she loved so much and broke down in tears again, "I can't believe I won't ever see you again."

This made Chase angry. He hated this. He hated the fact that he had to leave all his friends. He hated that he had to leave his school. He hated that he was being forced away from a girl who he loved. Sure he was only nine, but Andie was his best friend, he loved her, and he was being moved away from her. He hated his parents for making him move. He hated Manhattan. He hated everything, everything except for the beautiful young girl crying in front of him. Andrea Louise Isabelle West.

He had taken a lot of stick over the years for being best friends with a girl. But he never cared; he spent almost every minute with Andie, seeing her everyday. So how would he cope now when he had to move away from her, and most likely never see her again?

Chase wrapped his arms around Andie and buried his face in her hair. She instantly threw her arms around him and clutched at his t-shirt, inhaling his scent.

"No, I will come back one day." Chase said adamantly, "And then I'll do what I always said I'd do. I'll marry you Andie west."

He pulled away from a surprised Andie and began rifling through his many pockets. He pulled out a silver chain, that had on it a small heart shaped diamond in the centre.

"My mom told me it belonged to my great grandma." Chase told Andie as they stood up, "It was her engagement ring, or her wedding ring or something. I want you to have it."

He clasped the necklace around Andie's neck Andie felt the ring in her fingers and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, "So we gonna get married huh?"

Chase smirked, "We have to. We are best friends."

"Doesn't that mean we aren't supposed to." Andie replied pointedly.

"No." Chase shook his head, "We have to get married. There's no other, um, what's the word? Option, there's no other option."

Andie smiled through her tears, "Well at least I'll like the boy I marry, is I get married. But you won't be here, you'll be in Manhattan."

Again, Chase shook his head, "I will come back, and I will marry you."

"What would you wanna marry me for anyhow?" Andie asked grinning mischievously.

Chase grinned back at her, "So I can kiss you anytime I want."

**(A/N: And this is from Sweet home Alabama, I know, I'm so cheesy lol.)**

Andie bit her lip as he stepped closer. Chase bent his head down and pressed his lips to Andie's softly. The kiss was short, but sweet, and it was something Andie had wished for her whole life. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'll miss you." He said quietly, "And I love you, Andrea Louise Isabelle West."

Andie threw her arms around Chase, crying again, something she never did, knowing it wasn't long until he had to leave. Chase wrapped his arms around her and picked her up from the ground, holding tightly to her as he let a tear fall from his eye.

"I love you too Chase." Andie told him, "You know, we don't really sound like nine year olds anymore."

"More like nineteen year olds, I know." Chase nodded, "For the first time in our lives, we're being mature."

"And nobody has a camera." Andie pointed out.

They laughed and Chase set Andie back on the ground.

"I don't have anything for you." Andie realised.

"Your smile is enough." Chase said, charmingly and teasingly.

Andie looked up into his eyes and smiled as best she could. He smiled back and then realised it, this really was goodbye.

Chase looked to see his parents and Blake already in the car, Louise and Cassie hugging through the window. Chase held out his hand to Andie and she took it. They walked down the steps, Andie holding Chase's hand and the ring he'd given her in her fingers. They got to the car, and Chase hugged Louise tightly round the middle.

"Bye Auntie Lou, love you. He said before releasing her.

"Goodbye Chase sweetie, love you too, have a good trip." Louise replied.

Chase turned back to Andie, trying to bite the tears.

"This isn't fair, I don't wanna go to Manhattan." Chase muttered.

Andie nodded, "I know, but as long as you use the phone, and write, and I will too."

"Won't be the same." Chase frowned.

Andie shook her head and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Chase's cheek, slipping something into his pocket that he couldn't see. They hugged again, never wanting to let go. The two best friends now had to part ways, and it certainly wasn't easy.

"Love you sunshine." Chase whispered into Andie's ear.

"Love you boy band." Andie sniffled.

He released her and got into the car. He rolled the window down and looked at his best friend, who was crying more than she ever had.

"We'll always be friends forever?" she asked, holding out her pinky.

Chase hooked it round his and nodded, "Always."

James Collins looked back at his youngest son and sighed before starting the car.

"Bye sunshine." Chase called as the car began to drive down the street.

Andie watched the car get further and further away before she found herself running after it.

"Chase!"

Chase turned in his seat to watch as Andie's figure got smaller and smaller the further they got down the street, when suddenly, she was running after the car, shouting his name.

"Andie!"

"Chase! Don't leave! Come back Chase!" Andie hollered at the top of her lungs.

She was running, yelling, and crying when she felt a pair of arms around her. Louise had ran after her and picked Andie up into her arms, feeling torn at her daughters despair. Andie broke into fresh tears, struggling against her mother's grip, watching as the Collins' car rounded the corner at the end of the street and out of Andie's view.

Andie clutched to the ring pendant, still crying as she whispered softly, "I love you Chase."

Chase started crying as he watched Louise gather Andie up into her arms as she cried. The car turned the corner and finally Chase could not see Andie anymore. She was gone, out of sight. But not out of mind. Chase didn't care if crying made him look like a wimp. He turned to sit back down in his seat, looking down at his t-shirt, which was drenched in Andie's tears. He kept her smile in his mind, and her kiss as he sullenly looked out of the window and whispered, "I love you Andie."

**Okay, there you go. Seven pages long. I know, it was pretty cheesy and everything, but bear with me, it won't all be like that. I hope.**

**Hope you liked, please be gentle reviewers**

**.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read

**Hi, there. Okay, not an update. Don't hate me. I'm really sorry.  
I haven't had time to put any new chapters up.  
****Don't worry, I'm not ditching this story or Knock me down, or Saviour.  
****I've just had a lot on my plate. Personal stuff. **

**But I do have new chapters all written up in my dozens of notebooks,  
and since I have a new laptop I can write up at home now.  
****Will be starting college soon and I do have work on Saturday now,  
but I'll do my best to update. **

**And I promise, I'll have very long chapters for you lovely people.  
****I'd just like to say thanks for you guys who've stuck with me  
and kept adding me to your favourite author/stories lists.  
For being so patient, I send you cookies! :D)**

**I'll also be starting some Twilight fics in the near future and  
I have new step up 2 stuff planned out.  
****So, no worries, I will be back.  
****Anyways, I shouldn't be too long with an update.  
Thanks for your patience. I know I've been ages. **

**love, **


End file.
